


Buffy the Slayer Vampire - A Leap of Faith

by daviderl



Series: Buffy the Slayer Vampire [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith (now the "Good Slayer") comes to Sunnydale, not knowing Buffy was not turned into dust by the Council of Watchers. Will she, or will she not, report this to  Quinten Travers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Such Good News

  
**Buffy the Slayer Vampire**   
**A Leap of Faith**

**Chapter One**

**Not Such Good News**

 

"What?" Buffy exclaimed into her cell phone. "What did you just say?"

For a few moments she listened, then exclaimed again, "Why? Why in the hell would you do something like that? Have you gone completely insane?"

Standing by, and waiting to find out who Buffy was talking to, and what made her so agitated, were Dawn and Willow.

Buffy was slowly shaking her head, a look of disbelief on her face as she was listening. Finally she said, "Okay. I just hope you know what you're doing . . . Oh yeah, you'll be the first to know . . . I will. 'Bye."

Buffy killed the connection then looked at Dawn and Willow. "Giles says hello."

"And?" Dawn and Willow said together.

"And, for some ungodly reason, Giles talked the Watcher's Council into sending Faith here to protect the good citizens of Sunnydale from the Hellmouth."

"Faith?" Dawn asked.

"Giles is back with the council?" Willow asked.

Buffy put up both hands to stop the inquiries. "All right, here's the sitch – Faith, believe it or not, apparently had a change of heart. And she made her way to Cleveland to do what she could to fight the evil at THAT Hellmouth. And since I'm supposed to be dust in the wind, and the Scoobies are the only thing that stands between Sunnydale and Hellmouth oblivion, Giles convinced them, somehow, to have Faith come here."

"Faith? And the Council? They're buds now?" Willow asked incredulously.

"It seems so. Evidently she was doing such a great job they decided to overlook her, umm, past indiscretions, and reinstate her as their Number One, well only, Slayer."

"So why does Giles want her to come here?" Dawn asked.

"So she can do her job. It would seem that she's quieted the Cleveland Hellmouth for now, and Sunnydale needs her."

"Does she know that you're a vampire, and the Council dusted you?"

"She knows about the vamp part, but not that I'm still kicking. I guess she'll find out when she gets here."

"But if she's in the Council's pocket, aren't you worried she'll rat you out?" Dawn asked.

" 'In the Council's pocket?' 'Rat me out?' I think someone's been watching too many old detective movies on TV. But to answer your question, Giles seems to think she won't."

"But what if she does? Then what?" Willow wanted to know.

"I guess we'll have to see what happens."

"When will she get here?"

"A couple of days, I guess. Maybe a week. You know Faith – she'll be here when she gets here."

 

The following week was particularly stressful, not knowing when Faith would appear. So when she finally arrived, it was like a terrific weight was lifted from everyone's shoulders. However, Buffy decided to remain out of sight until she could assess Faith's attitude. She would let Willow and Dawn talk to her, feel her out, and maybe even hint around that Buffy might, _might_ , still be alive, so to speak.

Willow and Dawn were washing the supper dishes when there was a knock at the back door. It was Faith. "Hiya, girls," she said as she walked in, went straight to the refrigerator and opened it. "Got anything to chew on? I'm famished."

"I just put a bowl of spaghetti in there," Willow answered. "It should still be warm enough."

Faith took out the bowl, popped the lid off and started eating right out of it with the fork Dawn handed her. After a few mouthfuls, Faith said, "I suppose Giles told you I was coming."

"Yes, he did. But he didn't exactly say why," Willow said. "I thought we were doing pretty good here, you know, keeping the vamp population in check."

After a few more mouthfuls, Faith nodded. "Yeah, that's what I heard. Got anything to drink?" While Dawn poured a glass of soda, Faith continued. "But now that the Cleveland Hellmouth has been tamed, for a while anyway, ol' Travers and the rest of the Council decided I ought to make an appearance here to let the vamps and demons know that the Slayer is still on the job."

"Since when do you let the Council tell you what to do?" Dawn asked. "And when did you guys become so buddy-buddy?"

"Long story, but the short version is when I heard B was vamped and the Council dusted her, I figured maybe now was my chance to be the 'good Slayer,' you know?"

"Yeah, about that whole dusting thing…." Dawn started to say, but stopped when she saw Willow shaking her head "no."

"What about it?" Faith said after as she gulped down half the glass of soda.

"It was, umm, real of traumatic, for all of us."

"I can imagine. But I was kinda surprised to hear the Council had to do it, though. You guys didn't have the stones, huh?"

"Actually, I had just re-ensouled her," Willow explained. "The Council acted too quickly. She could have been good, like Angel."

"No shit? Did they know that? Did you tell them?"

"We never got a chance to. They attacked the house before we knew what was happening, and it was Buffy who saved us, saved all of us. They just never gave us a chance."

"Man, what a bitch. So she was really good?"

"Well, not at first, not until she got her soul back," Dawn told her. "But after that…."

"Did she kill anybody?"

"Not that we know of," Willow lied. "But I don’t think she did. I think she came here right after she was sired."

Faith put the bowl of spaghetti back into the refrigerator and finished the soda.

"Man, that's tough. B and I never got along, and I doubt if we ever could have, but I never really wanted her dead. Well, except for that one time, or maybe twice, y' know? Even with her being vamped."

"Well, that's good to know," said a voice from behind Faith. She spun around and instantly went into a fighting stance when she saw Buffy standing there.

"What the hell's going on here?" she asked angrily, looking briefly at Dawn and Willow then back to Buffy. "They said they dusted you. And you're still here? Maybe I need to finish the job!"

"You don't need to do anything but listen," Buffy said calmly.

Faith softened her stance, but only slightly. "So talk. Then we fight."

For the next fifteen minutes Buffy, Willow and Dawn explained everything, from how Buffy was sired, to Willow re-ensouling her, to the Council commandos attacking the house, to Willow's Glamour to look like Buffy, to Buffy still patrolling the cemeteries. They only left out Spike, and his and Buffy's involvement. By the time the narrative was finished, Faith was standing with her arms across her chest, and was mostly relaxed.

"So, you see," Buffy concluded, "if the Council knew I wasn't Dustville, they would came back and this time they would have no problem doing whatever they had to do to Dawn or Willow or Xander or Anya to get to me. Not to mention Giles or Angel."

For several moments Faith was silent, her eyes going from Buffy to Willow to Dawn and back to Buffy, several times.

"So?" Dawn asked. "You're not going to tell the Council are you?"

Faith shook her head. "I don't know . . . what to do. You have really put me in a helluva position," she said to Buffy. "If I don't tell Travers, and they find out about you and that I knew, then I'd be right back on their Shit List."

"But it's been months now, and they still have no clue Buffy's alive," Willow said with a slight pleading in her voice. "And with you here, there's no reason for them to find out at all."

"Does Giles know you're alive?"

"Of course he does," Buffy answered. "Which is probably why he asked the Council to send you here – to keep up the charade so they won't get too suspicious that Willow and Xander and the rest are doing too good a job."

And right on cue, Spike walked through the back door. "…and Spike," Buffy added. "But they sure don't need to know Spike's in the mix."

"So, basically, it's been you and your boy doing all the slaying, and not the civilians."

"Boy?" Spike retorted.

"Whatever," Faith said in his direction without actually looking at him.

"Basically," Buffy agreed.

 


	2. The Right Thing

**Chapter Two**

**The Right Thing**

For several uncomfortable moments Faith's eyes went to each one, as if searching for a solution from one of them. She wanted to do the right thing, but wasn't sure exactly what the right thing was. She took a deep breath, shook her head, then walked away from them. All four them exchanged worried glances, then Buffy followed after her.

"Faith," Buffy said, but then didn't know what else to say.

"Look B, I got to figure this out. Just let me think about it some, okay?"

"Sure," Buffy said, backing off some. "No pressure. It's just that . . . ."

"We don't want Buffy to die!" Dawn shouted out. "We need her! The Hellmouth needs her! You won't be here forever, Faith, but Buffy will."

Faith cast a quick, unreadable glance at Dawn then turned away and walked through the house and out the front door.

"What do you think she'll do?" Willow asked.

"I wish I knew," Buffy replied. "The old Faith would have turned on us in a heartbeat. But this 'new and improved' Faith – who knows?"

"What if we let her talk to Giles?" Xander suggested.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. But it would be tricky, them trying to talk about it without actually saying anything damning. I still have my suspicions the phones are tapped – mine and Giles'."

"What about cell phones?" Dawn asked. "They can't tap them, can they? I mean you've talked to him on yours."

"Let's hope not. But if there's a way, I'm sure they know how." Buffy took a deep, tired breath -- a holdover habit from before she was sired. "I think we just need to let Faith think about it, and if she's still unsure, maybe somehow we can get Giles to talk to her; convince her. In the meantime, I guess one of you should call him and let him know she's here, and what the sitch is."

While Willow made the call, Buffy went to the still-open front door, but decided not to go out on the porch. The sun had long set, so that wasn't an issue, but she just didn't know who might – still – be watching the house, if anyone was. Whenever she went out on patrol she always left through the back door. After several minutes of listening for any sign Faith might still be nearby, Buffy turned and headed for the kitchen. "I'll be back later. I can't just stay here and wait. If Faith's the good one now, maybe she's out patrolling somewhere."

"Want some company?" Spike asked.

Buffy hesitated, then said, "Sure. But if we find her, I need you to hang back and let me handle her."

"Whatever you say."

And with that, they disappeared into the night, heading toward Cooper's Cemetery. For some reason it seemed to be the favorite site of vampire activity. It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of fighting – punches, groans, things breaking. Faith was fighting two vamps, with the dust of a third one floating in the air. Then she only had one to go. Rather than rush in to help, Buffy and Spike hung back in the shadows, letting Faith earn her keep.

"She's pretty good," Spike commented. "Straight to the point. No fussin' about."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, but didn't say what she was thinking – if Faith had been that good when they fought in her apartment before Buffy stabbed her in the gut with her own knife, things might have ended differently. With the third vampire dusted, Faith slipped the stake into the waist of her jeans in the small of her back and marched on to look for more of them.

"You stay back," Buffy instructed Spike. "Let me talk to her alone."

He nodded as she yelled out, "Hey, Faith, wait up."

Faith waited until Buffy was almost up to her, then walked on making Buffy run just a bit to catch her.

"That was pretty good," Buffy said, trying to butter her up. "Very impressive."

"Yeah, well, you know – practice, and all that crap."

For a short while neither spoke – Faith waiting for Buffy to start in on her about her decision, and Buffy hoping Faith might be inclined to make some inane small talk. After a couple of minutes Faith said, "So, you and Spike, huh?"

"Huh?" Buffy replied, momentarily taken aback.

"Don't 'huh' me. You're not fooling anybody, you know. The way he looked at you. The way he's following you now like a love-sick puppy."

"I just – I just told him to hold back so we can talk."

"And there's nothing going on? Okay, if that's the way you want it."

"Would that make a difference – Spike and me – about what you might decide to do?"

"Might. Might not. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"How about if you talked to Giles. Would that help?"

"Not trying to stack the deck are you, B? We both know he'd be against me telling the Council what's going on."

"Probably. But he also might tell you something you hadn't considered."

"Such as?"

"Well, I don't know, you'd have to talk to him. But you know, whatever he says, he won't lie."

Faith started to answer but changed her mind. She knew Buffy was telling the truth about Giles, but she still wanted to figure things out herself, just for her own satisfaction.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Buffy asked.

"Probably the same ol' Sunnydale Arms."

"You can stay with us. Spike and I are sleeping in the cellar, so my room is empty, and you know you're always welcome. "

Faith laughed out loud. "You'd think that by now, seeing as how you're an evil vampire, you'd've learned how to lie convincingly."

"I'm not evil. I'm just a vampire. With a soul! Did I mention that?"

"Okay. Leave the back door unlocked. Don't know when I'll be in, but I'll be there."

Buffy put one hand on Faith's forearm. "I'll see you at home."

As Buffy and Spike faded into the shadows, Faith absently fingered the place where Buffy's fingers had been; still feeling the cold touch of her hand. Spike was chipped, so she knew he would be no problem, but Buffy was another matter -- a Slayer with added vampire strength! She was glad Buffy had followed Angel's path -- letting their souls dictate their decision to fight against the forces of darkness. It wouldn't be a battle she would relish, or would possibly survive.

 


	3. Cordelia - and Angel

 

**Chapter Three**

**Cordelia - and Angel**

From the cellar, where she and Spike spent their nights, and most of their time, Buffy heard Faith come in through the kitchen door. She started to go upstairs to find out if she had made a decision, but Spike prevented her.

"Give her some time, Pet. If you rush her, you might just rush her into the wrong decision."

Reluctantly, Buffy agreed, and settled into Spike's arms, hoping sleep would come soon. But the longer she lay there, the more awake she was – straining to hear what was going on upstairs. She knew Faith hadn't gone up to bed because she could hear her in the kitchen – first opening the refrigerator, and then the microwave oven being turned on as something was heated up.

But mainly, Buffy kept hoping she would hear Faith calling Giles. It was after two a.m. in Sunnydale, which meant it was after 10 a.m. in England, and Giles would have been up at least four or five hours. But as far as she could tell, Faith never made the call before Buffy heard her climb the stairs to go to bed.

"But that doesn't mean she won't call him once she gets up to my bedroom, my old bedroom," Buffy thought to herself. Eventually, Buffy fell into a restless, unrestful, sleep.

Several hours later Buffy woke up, and knowing she'd never get back to sleep, got up and went upstairs to the kitchen. It was only six a.m. so she knew everyone was still asleep She went into the refrigerator and out of a brown paper bag she got a pint of pig's blood, poured it into a large mug, and warmed it up to 98° in the microwave oven. She still felt uneasy, and somewhat embarrassed, to drink blood in front of anyone. After downing the still disgusting liquid in one gulp, she washed out the mug then picked up her cell phone; the disposable one she used whenever she called Giles. It was two in the afternoon, and he answered almost immediately.

"Buffy, is everything all right?"

"Good morning to you, too. And yes, so far -- as far as I know."

"I presume that means Faith hasn't decided what to do."

"Not yet. I tried to get her to call you to see if you could convince her not to tell the Council about me, but she acts like she wants to be the one to make the decision one way or the other."

"She hasn't hinted about her decision?"

"Not even the tiniest. But I know what she's doing. She's trying to balance being the 'good' Slayer and doing the right thing, with her guilt about the things she's done to me and my friends and family when she was the 'bad' Slayer."

"You're probably right. I know she must be overwhelmed, struggling with what must be one of the most difficult decisions of her life."

"And mine."

"Yes, of course."

"Giles, what can I do? I'd hate to – to do something drastic if she decides to call the Council on me."

"By 'drastic,' I assume you mean 'fatal' ."

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Well, I do have one suggestion."

"What is it? I'm open to any and all ideas."

"Well, you could leave Sunnydale – for a while. Maybe if Faith feels like she's really needed and you're not there, constantly reminding her that, despite your – affliction, you're the stronger, faster and more effective Slayer, she might do what she can to kill as many vampires and demons as she can until she feels like Sunnydale can do without her. And then perhaps she might return to Cleveland without letting the Council know about you."

"That sounds all well and good, but where could I go? I don't know anybody anywhere except here."

"Perhaps you could visit with Angel. I've heard he's got his hands full and I'm sure he could use a Slayer."

"Yeah, I guess I could call him and explain the sitch here."

"And I am confident he would tell you the same thing."

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll call Angel and see what happens. Thanks, Giles. It seems like no matter what, you're still my go-to guy."

"You know I'm always only a phone call away."

Buffy impatiently waited until nine a.m. before she called, and with some trepidation, she dialed the number to the Hyperion Hotel.

"Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless," a familiar voice said.

"Cordelia?"

"Yes," she answered hesitantly, almost recognizing the voice. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Buffy."

"Oh. Well, uh, hi. How are you doing?"

"Okay, kind of. Is Angel around? I need to talk to him."

"He's here. He came a little while ago, but he might be asleep. He was out all night taking care of a nest of Trochahn demon spawn. He looked pretty messed up, and beat up."

"Could you check? This is really important."

"Okay. Hang on."

Cordelia pushed the "HOLD" button and went upstairs to Angel's room. Gently at first, she tapped on his door, then a bit harder. After a few seconds she started to turn away.

"Come in."

When Cordelia opened the door, Angel was only wearing the pants he had come back to the hotel with, still covered with green, yellow and brown slime and red bits of entrails. Some had soaked through his shirt to his skin, and some was still on his face and in his hair. He was in the doorway to the bathroom.

"You have a phone call, from Sunnydale."

"Buffy?"

"Who else? She says it's important."

"Can you tell her to give me a few minutes to get in and out of the shower. I really need to get this stuff off me."

"Sure."

Cordelia closed the door and went back down to the lobby. "He's just getting into the shower. He needs to wash off all the slimy bits and pieces. Do you want to call back? Or have him call you, or…?"

"How about we just wait?"

"Okay."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"So!" Cordelia said brightly. "How's everyone? Everybody good?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

More silence.

"How are you doing?" Buffy finally asked.

"Good. Not doing much acting. Well, none at all. But I'm staying pretty busy, what with the visions and the helping out with the killing of demons and vampires and such."

"That's good. Not so different from Sunnydale."

"No, not too much. Well, some different."

More silence.

"So how about you and Wesley? Any sparkage?"

"No. No sparks. They died out before they ever really got started. We're just friends."

More silence.

"So why don't I just go check on Angel and … Oh, here he is now."

"Buffy, hey. What's going on? Cordy said it was important."

"Yeah it is. Have you heard anything about Faith … lately?"

"I heard she was out of prison, and she was either on her way, or was in Cleveland. Why? Is there something I should know about?"

"Well, she's here, in Sunnydale. And it seems that she now is the Good Slayer. Giles convinced the Council to have her come to Sunnydale to protect the good citizens from the Hellmouth."

"That sounds like a good thing. Isn't it?"

"You'd think so. Don't get me wrong, she is taking care of business. But there's this little thing about me and my vamp-ism. The Council thinks I'm dead, and now Faith is trying to decide whether to be the really Good Slayer and tell them I'm still here, or just keep quiet and hope they don't find out she knows I'm not -- dead."

"You think there's a chance she might tell them?"

"Angel, I just don't know. I tried to get her to talk to Giles. But I think she just wants to make the decision on her own. I don't want to sound like I don't trust her, but I don't trust her, not completely. And I'm afraid if she does tell them, I might … well, I might do something I shouldn't, to her."

"So, you want me to talk to her?"

"Actually, Giles suggested I should leave Sunnydale; maybe come to L.A. for a while. What do you think?"

"Of course. You know you're welcome here anytime."

"Good. That's great. Thanks. Just one more thing – any problem if I bring Spike with me?"

"Spike?"

 


	4. At the Hyperion

**Chapter Four**

**At the Hyperion**

 

"Is Faith still asleep?" Buffy asked. She had Willow and Dawn meet her in the cellar. Spike was already there. It was almost noon.

"As far I know," Willow answered. "Haven't heard anything from your old room, so I guess she is."

"Unless she got up and left without us knowing about it," Dawn speculated.

"I doubt that, not with her appetite," Buffy contradicted her. "If she got up, she'd eat something before she left, and would leave a mess in the kitchen."

"So, what's this secret meeting all about?" Willow asked. "Something about Faith?"

"More or less. I'm going to leave Sunnydale for a while. I think if I give Faith some breathing room she might not feel so pressured. Plus it will give her a chance to be the only Slayer here."

"Where will you go?" Dawn asked, not liking that idea.

"I've already talked to Angel, and he says it's okay if I -- we, come for a week or two."

"You're going, too?" Willow asked Spike. "And Angel's okay with that?"

"He wasn't too keen on the idea at first," Buffy replied, not giving Spike a chance to answer. "But we both agreed that Faith should be the only one here with super powers. And I think Spike will be safer with me than with Faith."

"You have super powers now?" Dawn asked Spike, mocking him a bit.

"You know what she means," he growled.

"Are you going to tell Faith?" Willow wanted to know.

"I think I should, otherwise, she'll think I've got something to hide – leaving without telling her. Plus, she'll probably know that's the only place I'd go."

"Well, at least you're going to be upfront about it."

Everyone looked up to see Faith standing on the stairs.

"How long have you been there?" Buffy asked.

"Long enough. So, B, you're skipping town, huh?"

"I think it's for the best, for now. You said you wanted to make the decision about me on your own. So with me gone, you can do your job and figure things out without any pressure."

"Taking your boy toy is probably a good plan. I know you don't want me boinking him like I did Xander, and ol' what's-his-face, the commando guy; or staking him if he gets in my face."

Buffy felt the anger in her start to rise and almost said something, but decided it wasn't worth it. She knew Faith was just pushing buttons. "We'll be leaving right after dark," she said in a calm, mater-of-fact voice. "You can still stay here while I'm gone, if you want to."

"Thanks. Be sure to tell Angel I said hello."

Faith turned to go back upstairs, then stopped. "I'll call Giles later on, after you've gone."

Buffy nodded in acknowledgement and Faith continued up the stairs, then they heard her in the kitchen.

 

As Angel's car pulled up to the Hyperion Hotel, Buffy once again expressed her appreciation to Cordelia for picking them up at the bus station so late.

"Not a problem," she replied. "It was just so spur-of-the-moment. I mean, what else did I have to do? Oh, other than my first real date in six months, which I had to cancel, thank you very much. But who's complaining?"

' _Same old Cordy_ ,' Buffy thought to herself. Out loud she said, "If I had known Angel and Wesley and the other guy—"

"Gunn," Cordelia reminded her. "And Fred's with them, too."

"Yeah, Gunn, and that other guy. If I had known they would be tracking the queen Trochahn demon before she could lay any more eggs, we would have waited until tomorrow night. Or come a day early to help out."

"Well, you didn't, so here we are."

As soon as they had unloaded Buffy's suitcase, Cordelia restarted the car. "Angel said to take any room you like, just not on the second floor. He left clean sheets and stuff on the desk in his office. 'Bye now."

"Trusting sort," Spike commented as they entered the lobby. "Nobody locks the doors?"

"Maybe he left it unlocked because he knew we were coming," Buffy guessed.

They looked around some, checked out the weapons cabinet, then took the sheets, pillow cases and blankets up to the third floor. After looking into several rooms, which all pretty much looked the same, they took the one closest to the stairs. Neither were particularly sleepy so they had sex and talked about Faith, had sex again and talked more about her until they heard the front door of the hotel open and they went downstairs. It was 4 a.m.

Everyone – Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Fred, were covered in green, yellow and brown slime and a lot of red pieces of entrails.

"You made it," Angel said when he saw them. "Both of you."

"Hello, Buffy," Wesley said. "It's good to see you." He barely nodded at Spike.

"Wesley. You doing okay?"

"Surprisingly well."

"Everyone, this is Buffy … and Spike," Angel said. "This is Charles Gunn and Fred, Winifred, Burkle."

"Hi," Fred said a bit too enthusiastically as she offered a slimy handshake, then pulled it back when she realized what she had done. "It's nice to finally meet you. The real Slayer. Wow."

"Thanks. Cordelia didn't say you were a girl – woman. So, you kill demons with the guys, huh?"

"Charles and me, we're kind of a team."

Buffy nodded, but couldn't help but notice an almost imperceptible tension in Wesley when she said that.

"We need to get cleaned up," Angel said. "It's been a long night and everyone's beat. So. . . ."

"Oh, sure. We can catch up later. I guess we could use some sleep as well. We took room 302, so if we oversleep or something you know where to find us. Oh, and Faith says hello."

With "good nights" exchanged, everyone separated to their rooms, except Wesley, who left for his own apartment.

"Well, that was awkward," Spike commented after they had gotten back into bed.

"I don't think they're still really sure about us being here. But maybe after a few days . . . ."

"Maybe."

Before they could fall asleep, there was a tap at the door. Buffy put on a robe and went to answer it. It was Angel.

"Just checking to see if you're all settled in. I have some blood – pig's blood, in the small refrigerator in my office downstairs, if you need any."

"Thanks, but we're good."

After an awkward moment Angel said, "It might take Gunn a while to – warm up to you. His sister was vamped and he had to stake her, so he's not big on vampires, re-ensouled or chipped."

"We'll give him some space."

"Okay. So, goodnight."

Buffy closed the door, took off her robe, and got back into bed. "You heard?" she asked Spike.

"Yeah, I heard. Don't much care about what Gunn likes or doesn't like, but I might take him up on that blood."

Buffy felt as if she had just fallen asleep when she heard a knocking on the door. From the light filtering around the curtains she could tell it was late morning. Opening the door she found Cordelia standing there.

"Something going on?" she asked.

"Angel said you could come, so I have no control over that," Cordelia said with no preface. "It was his decision and this is his hotel. It's taken him a long time to get over you, but I’m sure he still has feelings. So – if you hurt him or break his heart . . . "

"Cordelia, I'm with Spike now."

". . . I'll stake you myself," Cordelia said, talking over Buffy. "Slayer vampire or not, there won't be enough of you left to fit into an ashtray. Are we clear?"

"Look, I'm just here because of Faith."

"You heard what I said."

Cordelia turned around and marched off as Buffy closed the door.

' _That is NOT the same old Cordelia_ ,' she thought as she dropped the robe and climbed back into bed into Spike's waiting arms.

 


	5. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

**Chapter Five**

**Meanwhile, Back At The Ranch**

 

"Dawn, I can't believe you'd actually ask me to do something like that."

"Come on, Willow. It's not like you can't do it."

"I don't know if I could or not. But that's not even the question. Messing with someone's mind like that is, well, it's just wrong."

"And if it Faith tells the Council about Buffy and they come after her, or after all of us – that's not wrong?"

"That's not the point. Do you have any idea how hard it would be to wipe someone's mind of just one specific memory? There must be millions of thoughts and memories up there. I'd have to completely erase everything. And what would be left? A vegetable. Is that what you want me to do to Faith?"

"No, I guess not. It was just a thought."

Before either could say anything else, Faith breezed into the kitchen and went right for the refrigerator.

"Morning, girls. What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast was hours ago," Willow informed her. "We were talking about lunch."

"So, what's for lunch?" Faith was still rooting around in the refrigerator, moving things, looking behind other things. Then she went for the freezer, opened it, then slammed it shut and turned to them.

"I know, let's go out for lunch. Someplace fancy, and expensive."

"I presume you have money," Willow said. "Enough for all of us to eat."

"We could eat, then claim we found a hair in something. Get a free meal."

"As really great as that sounds, how about 'no'?"

"Okay, we eat cheap. But let's do something. I figure with Queen B gone, we ought to have some fun, y' know? Cut loose for a change."

"Well, Saturdays we usually do stuff around here," Dawn told her.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Laundry, some house cleaning, pick up groceries for the week, that kind of stuff."

"God, B's got you guys in a major rut! Don't you sometimes just want to say the hell with it and just go crazy?"

"Sometimes, I suppose," Willow said. "But not much going on right now, it's barely eleven. But if you want to go to The Bronze later on tonight, I guess we could go for a little while."

"Boring, boring, boring! Come on, there's got to be something to do – this is the Hellmouth!"

"Well," Willow said slowly, "it seems like I remember Buffy saying she suspected there might be a vampire or demon nest somewhere in those tenements just past Cooper's Cemetery. She said whenever she and Spike would go by, there were signs but no one was ever there."

"Sounds interesting. Haven't cleaned out a nest in a while. Might be worth looking into. Either one of you want to tag along? Get a few pointers?"

"Gosh, that sounds just lovely, but you know – laundry, vacuuming. . . ." Dawn said.

"Okay. Guess I'll grab something to eat on my way over." And taking a half-full quart carton of chocolate milk out of the refrigerator, Faith left for Cooper's Cemetery.

"Is there really a nest there?" Dawn asked.

"It was closed down a while ago because of asbestos, so there's a good chance of some squatter living there. And who knows, maybe there will be a demon or vampire, or two."

Faith downed the chocolate milk then threw the carton onto the lawn she was passing. But before getting to Cooper's Cemetery – any vamps nesting there could wait, since she knew they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon – she detoured to the Doublemeat Palace. As many times as she passed it, after arriving in Sunnydale with Kakistos hot on her trail, she never went in, so now was as good a time as any, and she actually had some cash on her -- that she found in Willow's purse.

The food wasn't bad – she'd had worse, but the employees seemed to be spaced out, like they were numbed from the work and the smell of the grease that seemed to be everywhere. But the Doublemeat Medley was filling, so she was mostly satisfied.

But her search for a vampire nest wasn’t so satisfying. There were signs in most of the apartments that someone, or some thing, was living there, but no vamps. She did hear, and barely had time to see, some purplish-green demon jumping out of a second story window and high-tailing it away, but it didn't seem to be worth the effort to go chasing after it. After another half hour, Faith decided to go back to Buffy's and make the promised call to Giles.

After Willow giving her one of the several disposable cell phones they always used to call Giles, and his number, Faith went upstairs to Buffy's room and closed the door. She knew there was an eight hour difference in Sunnydale's time and England's, but she could never remember if Giles was eight hours ahead, or eight hours behind. She glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table; it read 12:45, which meant it was either 8:45 pm or 4:45 am where Giles was. She dialed anyway, if he really wanted to talk to her he would answer regardless of the time.

"Hello," Faith heard him answer; he didn't sound sleepy.

"Hey, Giles, it's me, Faith. What time is it there?"

"Eight forty-six in the evening. How are things there?"

"Okay. Buffy and Spike took the bus to L.A. last night and Cordelia was supposed to pick them up at the bus station."

"And you? Did you come to any kind of decision?"

"Still thinking. But I told B I'd call you. She said you might have some kind of argument that would make me want to lie to the Council if they find out she's still here."

"Faith, what you decide has to be entirely up to you. But you should consider more than just the Council's wishes, or threats. There also is the proverbial 'big picture' that needs to be taken into account. Would the Sunnydale, and the world as a whole, be better off with or without Buffy?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that. Well, we talked. So . . . 'Bye."

Faith stayed in the room, thinking and napping, until almost six. She knew Willow would be starting supper, and she was ready to eat. Going into the kitchen, Faith smelled some kind of soup cooking. Willow was chopping carrots and potatoes while Dawn got the onions and garlic.

"It's potluck vegetable soup," Willow told her. "Some fresh vegetables and whatever else is in the fridge that looks good."

"Smells okay," Faith said as she dipped a ladle in to sample the broth. "Tastes fine, might need some salt and pepper."

"Give us a half hour or so," Dawn said. "It'll be even better then."

"What did Giles say?" Willow asked.

"Just about what you'd think he'd say – 'Are we better off with B alive or dead?' "

"What did you tell him?"

"That we talked like I promised her."

"So, what did you decide?" Dawn asked.

"Still not sure."

 


	6. A Good Time Had By All

**Chapter Six**

**A Good Time Had By All**

 

By early afternoon everyone except Angel was up and milling around in the lobby of the hotel. Wesley had returned and they all -- Buffy, Spike and Cordelia excepted, were talking about the previous night's search-and-destroying battle with the Trochahn demon queen, laughing at some parts, and complimenting each other about one or another heroic effort. Buffy was interested – a new demon, but Spike was bored and went looking for that blood Cordelia had mentioned.

"Oh, hi," Fred said as she came into the office where Spike was.

"Hello," Spike answered. "Sounds like you all had quite the battle. Is it like that all the time?" He didn't really care, but he couldn't help but be attracted to Fred's waif-like vulnerability, sweet smile and big eyes. Hurriedly he downed the blood then followed her back into the lobby, making unimportant small talk about Sunnydale's demon population.

"Hey! What the hell's going on here?"

Both Fred and Spike were surprised by Gunn's vehement outburst.

"We were just talking," Fred answered, but Gunn shoved her aside and got into Spike's face.

"You keep your slimy vampire self away from her, you hear me?"

"What's you problem, mate, we were just. . . ."

"You get near her again and I'll. . . ."

"You'll do what?" Spike shot back, getting angry. "Yell at me some more?"

"I know all about your chip, Spikey-boy. So I’m telling you – one word, one look in Fred's direction and I'll bust your head wide open – get us a good look at that chip!"

"Well, let me tell YOU something, Gunny-boy. You try it and you'll find your head bouncing over to the other side of the room. And yeah, mine will hurt like hell for and hour or so, but then I'll be over it. But I don't think you will."

Gunn pushed Spike away from him, and from somewhere produced a stake. "How 'bout if I just stake you right here and now?"

Suddenly, Buffy stepped between them, not six inches from Gunn. "How about you try it," she said threateningly.

"Okay, that's it!" Angel said, coming down the stairs. "I don't know what's going on, but it stops now!"

Both Buffy and Gunn stood their ground, neither flinching, neither backing away. Before Angel could intervene, Cordelia screamed out, then grabbed her head as Wesley caught her -- she was having a vision.

Everyone, including Gunn, but not Buffy and Spike, gathered around her.

"Oh, god! It's the Trochahn – dozens of them -- in the sewers -- coming this way -- looking for vengeance -- for killing their queen -- they're almost here!"

Angel ran to the weapons cabinet and started tossing axes and swords to everyone but Cordelia.

"This way!" he exclaimed as he led them down the stairs to his entrance to the sewers. "And be careful. It's going to be dark and close quarters and we don't want anybody killing anything but Trochahns."

Gunn looked over at Spike. "Yeah," he said with a snarl. "We wouldn't want THAT!"

Angel continued. "Buffy, Spike, I need you two with me. We're the strongest ones here and we're going to take the brunt of the fight. Gunn, Wesley -- stay ten yards behind in case any get past us. Fred, I want you at the rear."

As they took up their posts, they could smell and hear the Trochahn horde before they were in sight. When they finally showed up, Buffy knew they were in for a fight. They were about Angel's height, but were covered with large scales with putrid-smelling slime that oozed from between the plates. They had four fingers with three inch claws, and a large mouth with fangs similar to a vampire's, two inches long, both top and bottom. There were at least two dozen of them, maybe more.

They were surprisingly fast and agile, and both Wesley and Gunn found themselves defending Fred almost immediately as several slipped past Angel, Buffy and Spike. Soon they all found themselves fighting from all sides, and more than once everyone's life was saved by one or another.

It wasn't long before the floor of the sewer was littered with Trochahn bodies, heads and entrails. The battle raged for almost a half hour until a handful of badly wounded Trochahn managed to escape. Spike wanted to chase after them, but Angel nixed the idea, not wanting to risk an ambush. After they made their way back up to the hotel, Angel and Buffy pulled a large, heavy barrel over the opening to keep it closed off.

"Would you like me wash you all down with a fire hose out in the garden?" Cordelia asked when they got back to the lobby. " 'Cause I'm thinking that's what it's going to take to clean off the slime and the guts and the stench."

"It is pretty bad," Angel agreed. "Maybe we need something like a mud room," he mused. "Or a decontamination station, for times like this."

"Still considering that fire hose."

"How about if we all just take long hot showers and meet back here in an hour or so for some bandaging?" Fred suggested.

Everyone pretty much agreed that was a good idea. Angel told Wesley to use the shower in the room next to his, and that he wanted to talk to him before they came back to the lobby. Twenty minutes later Wesley was knocking on Angel's door.

"It's open!"

"Is something the matter?" Wesley asked, knowing full well what Angel wanted.

"What was all that about with Gunn and Buffy?"

"I didn't catch all of it, but apparently Spike and Fred were in your office. And when they came out, they were smiling and talking, and Charles seemed to take exception to them being together, and alone. He threatened Spike and Spike threatened him back. And when Charles pulled out a stake, that's when Buffy got between them, daring Charles to make his move."

"Well, we can't have them going at each other as soon as my back is turned. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Buffy and Spike come here."

"Possibly, but if they hadn't been here to help fight off the Trochahns, the outcome may not have been in our favor."

"I know." Angel paused, then asked, "What would you do?"

"I'm really not the one in charge here, but if it were me, I might think about other accommodations for Buffy and Spike. Perhaps they could spend a night or two with Cordelia."

"And you think she'd really go for that?"

"Probably not, it was just a suggestion."

"What about you? Could you put them up for a few days?"

"On my couch? The two of them? I hardly think they would accept the invitation. Another hotel maybe?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll just lay down the law – 'keep your distance, keep the peace, or everyone goes.' "

"That might work."

When the got down to the lobby, everyone else was there. Cordelia had ordered pizza and she, Fred and Gunn were eating their fill.

"Come on, Wes," Fred called out. "Plenty for everyone."

Buffy and Spike were nowhere near the counter where the pizzas, and Fred and Gunn, were. While Wesley was starting on his slice, Angel walked over to Buffy and Spike.

"You both did good today. I really appreciate your help, everyone does."

"Well, a good demon fight always feels good when you win," Spike said.

"Do me a favor," Angel said to Spike. "Stay away from Gunn, and Fred. We don't need any more stress around here than we already have."

"Not to worry, mate. She's not my type. I like 'em blonde and strong, with lots of stamina."

Angel didn't like the obvious dig, but as long as there was peace, he could tolerate Spike being here for a few more days.

Eventually, Wesley made his way over to the trio. "Very nice work down there. It never hurts to have experienced warriors at your side."

"I’m just glad we were here to help," Buffy replied.

"So, how are things in Sunnydale? Everyone okay?"

"Yes, for the most part. A bit of a problem with Faith."

"So I've heard. It's rather hard to believe she's turned over the proverbial new leaf. So, how do you feel about it?"

"I'm fine with it. Just like earlier down in the sewers – you can never have too many people fighting the fight."

While they were talking, Angel joined the other group. "Helluva battle."

"No argument from me," Gunn answered. "Touch and go there for a while."

"Spike saved your life a couple of times."

Gunn got a sour look on his face. "Don't remind me."

"You know, he's not the least bit interested in Fred."

"And how do you feel about that?" Cordelia asked. "Him and Buffy together."

Angel shrugged it off. "I’m fine with it. Buffy and I had our thing, and now it's over."

"And you're telling me there's nothing there?"

"Of course there is. I'll always have feelings for her, but I've moved on, and so has she."

 


	7. Unwelcome Guests

**Chapter Seven**

**Unwelcome Guests**

The next few days were not much different from Faith's first day at the Summer's household after Buffy and Spike left for Los Angeles. She spent most of her nights patrolling, then slept more than half the day away. And as far as Willow and Dawn could tell, Faith was enjoying her stay, and was taking advantage of their hospitality. Any time she was hungry, one or the other would be there to fix whatever she wanted. She never had more than one or two changes of clothes of her own, so she often helped herself to any of their clothes she took a fancy to. Of course after patrolling, there were the rips and tears, and dirt and blood stains that usually meant they were destined for the rag bag.

"How long are we going to put up with her crap?" Dawn complained to Willow right after Faith left to patrol. "I'm getting sick of her!"

"I know," Willow sympathized. "I'm tired of her too. But we don't to piss her off. You know she's unstable, and the slightest thing might make her call the Council and tell them about Buffy."

"Well, I know for a fact she's called them, and she hasn't said anything yet."

"But that doesn't mean she won't."

"How much longer do you think she's going to stay here?"

"I wish I knew. I'll tell you what – tomorrow afternoon I'll fix her a really nice lunch, and when she's in a good mood, I'll ask her how long she's staying and what she's decided about Buffy."

"What if she says the same thing she always does – that she's still doesn't know?"

Willow just shrugged her shoulders.

The next afternoon Faith didn't get up until almost three. And she was in a bad mood. Nothing seemed to go right on the previous night's patrol. Four of the seven vampires she fought managed to get away from her. And when she went after several demons, they also managed to escape. Twice Willow tried to bring up the subject, but Faith wasn't listening, she just bitched about her bad night. Willow heard the front door bell but ignored it when she heard Dawn yell out she had it.

A minute later Dawn came into the kitchen. "Uh, Faith."

"What!"

"There are some men on the front porch who want to see you."

"Who the hell are they?" Faith's mood wasn't getting any better.

"I’m not really sure, but the one who asked for you has an English accent."

"Oh, shit!" Faith said almost under her breath. Then louder she said, "Just what I need."

As she went through the house to the front door Willow and Dawn exchanged alarming looks.

………………….

As soon as Angel came down the stairs, Cordelia grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into his office.

"Angel, I'm sorry, but Buffy and Spike have to go. No. I’m not sorry. They have to go."

"Look, I know things around here have been a little tense these past few days, but I don't see where they've done so much."

"Of course you don't! So let me spell it out for you, starting with Spike, and whenever he sees you walk into the room. Just as soon as you do, he's all over Buffy – stroking her hair, rubbing her back, just for the look on your face."

"It's not like that."

"Yes it is, It's exactly like that. And I'm not the only one who's noticed it."

"I –"

"Moving on to Buffy and Charles. Ever since Charles threatened to stake Spike, Buffy has made a point of arguing with him, and contradicting him, and doing everything she can to give him a reason to give her a reason to beat the hell out of him, or worse."

"Are you sure? They don't seem to be so – adversarial to me."

"Well of course not. When it comes to Buffy, you're wearing blinders."

"I’m not wearing blinders."

"But that's not all. Spike keeps trying to stir things up with Wesley, Charles and Fred."

"Stirring up, how?"

"By telling Wesley that Fred deserves someone better than Charles. That she'd be better off with someone, anyone, else than Charles. And Charles knows it, and when he's had enough he's going to go after Spike and then things are going to explode."

Before Angel could answer, Fred tapped on the office door and stuck her head inside. "Cordy, there's phone call for you."

"Take a message!" she snapped. And Fred timidly backed out of the office and shut the door.

"Angel you have to do something, and you have to do it now."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, get Buffy and Spike out of here. Send them back to Sunnydale, or at least to another hotel."

And again, Fred interrupted. "I'm sorry, Cordelia, but the woman on the phone said her name is Willow and it's important."

"Okay. I'm coming," she said. Then almost under her breath she added, "Let it be good news for a change."

Angel followed her out of the office.

"Hey, Willow," Cordelia said into the phone. "What's up?"

She listened for a few seconds as everyone gathered around, curious about what was going on.

"Oh yeah? … Really? … Good. That's the best news I've heard all week … Okay, I'll let them know . . . Thanks for calling. 'Bye"

Cordelia turned to face everyone.

"Well, Buffy, you and Spike can go back home now. Faith has been called back to Cleveland, and the Council knows nothing about you. So – see ya."

"Is that all she said?" Angel asked.

"Yep. Pretty much it – Faith's leaving; Buffy and Spike can come home." She then looked at Buffy again. "You're still here?"

"Still daylight, Love," Spike said. "Gonna be a while yet."

"You'd let a little thing like that keep you here?" she retorted.

"It'll be dark in four or five hours," Angel interrupted. "I'll drive you to Sunnydale. I'd like to see everyone again."

"Right," Cordelia came back sarcastically. "Be sure to tell Faith how much we miss her."

…………

It was almost ten p.m. when Angel's car passed Buffy's house. Just to be on the safe side, he parked several houses away and they came in through the kitchen door. Willow, Dawn and Faith were waiting for them. There were hugs all around from Willow and Dawn for Buffy and especially Angel. After that, Faith hugged Angel longer and tighter than the others. And just as a dig to Buffy, she took Angel's face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"It's good to be home," Buffy told them. Then to Faith she said, "So what's this about you going back to Cleveland?"

"Some of Traver's guys were here this afternoon. They said the Hellmouth in Cleveland was acting up again. No specific details, just that the whole city could collapse into it if I didn't get back there and take care of business. They gave me a bus ticket, so I'm ready to go. Don't worry, I didn't say anything about you. But it took some convincing that the civilians, you know - Willow and Xander, could handle things for a while. Otherwise a dozen or so of their commandos would take up residence here."

"So, just out of curiosity, why didn't you tell them about me?" Buffy asked.

"I thought about it, a lot, but it was something Little Sister said right after I got here that finally convinced me not to."

"What did I say?" Dawn asked.

"I guess it didn't register until they told me I had to leave."

"WHAT did I say?" Dawn asked again, louder.

"I don't remember the exact words, but it was something like 'one day I'll be gone but Buffy will here forever.' And that's the truth."

Faith paused, then said, "Sunnydale needs you, B. Somebody's got to guard the Hellmouth. And the civilians ain't gonna cut it."

"Thanks," Buffy said.

Then before things got too emotional, Faith said to Angel, "Give a Slayer a ride to the bus station? Give us a chance to catch up."

"Sure," Angel replied. "I should still have time to get back to Los Angeles before sunrise."

He hugged Willow and Dawn again then turned to Buffy. "What I said -- that you're welcome anytime, still goes. But next time, leave the attitude, and your boyfriend in Sunnydale."

And without another word, he and Faith walked through the house and left through the front door.

"What was THAT all about?" Willow asked.

"Nothing," Buffy replied. "A bit of personality conflict, that's all."

"Did you do any patrolling while you were there?" Dawn asked.

"No. No patrolling. They don't do that there. They just hang around the hotel waiting for paying clients to call or come in. I was bored out of my skull!"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I think I want to see what Faith's done to my town while I was gone. I think I'll patrol for a while. We'll see you guys some time tomorrow."

And with that, Buffy and Spike left through the kitchen door and melted into the darkness.

 

**The End**


End file.
